How to get a hot, shape-shifting dragon man to fall in love with you
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: Discovering a new species is a dream every reptile expert can relate to, so Lance's excitement upon meeting Shiro, a man with scales and a dragon tail, is understandably through the roof. What's less understandable, however, is Lance's sudden desire to help the dragon-man with his rut. Based off of art by manicramzic. Links to the art can be found on my profile.


**Since I apparently can't put links here, the link to the art (by manicramzic) this fic is based off of will be on my profile!**

* * *

 _Lance stumbled over himself as cold wind slapped him in the face. He didn't quit running for a moment, though—he couldn't. Not when a pack of rabid raccoons were tailing his ass._

 _This was most certainly not his proudest moment—he could admit that much—but nobody would possibly be happy to square down with a group of raccoons, so he sucked up his pride and kept running. The thought of climbing a tree occurred briefly, but he didn't know enough about raccoons to know if they'd chase him up or not. He was a reptile expert, after all, not a mammalian expert; if it was just a boa constrictor he'd know what to do, but he was not going to fuck around with a raccoon._

 _After a solid two minutes of running at maximum speed, fatigue began weighing down his muscles. A tiny voice in his head whispered in an eerie chant, "it's okay. Just stop and catch your breath. It's not like the raccoons will mess you up_ that badly" _. Naturally he ignored this sentiment, though it did bring up quite a few questions as to how deep his masochism kink was, even in a situation like this…_

 _Of course, at that exact moment, his body chose to trip over itself, sending him rolling across the grassy floor, twigs and forest debris catching onto his jacket and scratching against his skin._

 _He quickly scrambled back onto his butt and backed up into a tree, eyes wide with the reflection of three angry raccoons, each one as large as a moderately sized monitor lizard, charging straight towards him._

This is it, _he thought to himself, swallowing hard as the oversized rodent-things bounded towards him._ This is where I die. 'Lance McClain'. Cause of death: rabid raccoons.

 _As he cowered back with a less-than-manly whimper, however, a low roar broke through the forest, instantly locking his attention back to the raccoons in front of him...only, there were no raccoons in front of him. Either that, or the raccoons had decided to fuse together into one much larger raccoon like they were lions from that one Voltron show._

 _Lance couldn't find his voice as he pressed his back into the tree even harder, eyes trembling at the sight of the massive figure that loomed just before him. Its back was bent over, giving him a perfect view of its large green tail, spotted with dark patches and what appeared to be spikes._

 _The thought of a fused megalo-mammal raccoon beast immediately faded as soon as those glistening scales came into view, lining the tail and back side of the creature in an emerald armor that left Lance's jaw gaping._

A bipedal lizard? And of this size...it's a new discovery… _His eyes latched onto every spot and scale along the creatures back, committing every inch to memory._ Beautiful, exquisite...not many scales along the dorsal, but...it's the most beautiful reptile I've ever seen… _His sparkling eyes swept over its glistening tail, admiring the exotic pale green hue, before trailing lower to…_

" _Ah!" He verbally cried out, eyes widening at the sight of the creatures firm ass facing him just below the massive tail._

 _Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong; no reptile had an anus with_ cheeks _, and the hip structure was impossible on a reptilian being…_

 _The creature turned upon hearing him, time itself freezing._

 _The sun shone down on the shining, curved horns that stood on each side of the creatures head, pointing down at him as they faced each other._

 _Then, their eyes met, quickening the pounding of Lance's heart until he could hear it above his own breaths._

 _The eyes...they were on the front of the face rather than the sides...and the face itself…_

 _Everything...it was so…_

 _...human._

 _Lance could feel the creature's hesitant curiosity through its gaze as they both refused to blink. There was an almost gentle look to the creature's face; soft, golden eyes glistening even brighter than the sun…_

 _Then, Lance's eyes traveled below the creatures face, observing the human-like shoulders, the human-like chest, the pectorals, the human-like abs, the massive human-like peni—_

" _Holy fuck!" He yelped, scrambling back more._

 _The creature immediately backed up in response to the loud sound, and when Lance screamed even louder, fear finally taking over, it dashed off into the wilderness, still using just two feet, tail trailing through the air behind it._

 _His shoulders immediately relaxed in a wave of relief as he watched it disappear, only for his stomach to instantly follow that with a hollow churn of regret. He had just let his new discovery, his newest, most intriguing reptilian species, escape…_

 _Though, luckily, it was far from their only encounter..._

* * *

"That does sound rather strange! Apologies that I couldn't be of much assistance!" Lance chuckled half-heartedly, hand scratching the back of his head as he lead two animal control inspectors out of his yard and back towards their van.

"Ah, no worries, Mr. McClain! We're just glad you're safe. Don't let your guard down, though; if nearby town residents have been reporting strange sightings and noticing large animal footprints during camp outings, then it's very important you take precautionary measures, especially given that you live out here near the forest all by yourself and—"

Lance tuned the rest out, sneaking in an eye roll off to the side before turning back to the inspectors with a smile of pure sunshine. "I'll keep that in mind! Thank you for the inspection!"

They hopped back in the van, but just as they were about to leave, they rolled the window down to address him. He wanted to drop to the floor and groan in frustration.

"You may hear from us again soon, Mr. McClain. After all, the town has stated that you are the resident reptilian expert, so if we could have your aid in this investigation that would be much appreciated."

His grin wavered this time as he waved the men off. "I don't know if I can be called a 'resident expert', I'm barely an adult, but I'll keep my phone nearby!"

The two men glanced at each other with satisfied nods. "Very well. Take care! And stay safe!"

 _Fuck yourselves_ , Lance shouted in his head. He couldn't trust the words to not spill from his mouth, so he just waved with a smile that quickly deteriorated into the plane of nonexistence before they were even out of his driveway.

"Fucking investigators." He huffed, arms crossed as he waited for the van to disappear from sight down the horizon. After all, it was perfectly in character for those shitty investigators to suddenly turn back and remember that they'd forgotten to ask for his contact information.

As soon as they disappeared, however, his smile returned, and he rushed back into his forest cottage, where the beautiful reptilian man stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Literal steam puffed out of his nose with every breath.

"Thank you for making them go away."

Lance waved off his gratitude and sunk into his fading brown couch with crossed legs. "Eh, it's no problem, Shiro. I mean, you saved me against those raccoons when we first met, so, yeah."

"We talked about this. Raccoons are shy. You got too close to them with your food."

He sighed, peeking one eye open, making sure to avoid looking below Shiro's shoulders. Yes, it was a major inconvenience given how much Shiro towered over him, but he couldn't risk looking any lower than that. The sculpted chest alone would probably be enough to give Lance horrifying fantasies that he shouldn't have, and obviously everything below that chest would do even worse things.

"I'm sorry about being here, Lance. Things are...complicated...I am days into my rut...I didn't know what to do but to come hide with you."

"It's fine." Lance gulped, managing to retain his composure only because of how cute it was that Shiro had to pause to think about how to say complicated words, like 'complicated'. Though, the room was getting hotter, and he swore he could smell and taste an increasingly musky scent seeping into the air. "Anyways…'rut'? Like...a sexual type of rut?"

"The only type of rut." Shiro's voice rumbled with hints of a throaty growl behind every word that had Lance's skin crawling.

"You...seem to be acting pretty casual…" _Yeah,_ I'm _the one not acting casual,_ he briefly thought to himself, acutely aware of his heart picking up pace.

"I'm good at control. For the last few days, though, my body has been getting a lot hotter." Shiro blew steam through his nostrils for emphasis.

"Hm...yeah...I...see that…" Lance covered his mouth with his hand to hide his facial expression as the musk in the air tinted his face red. "But, reptiles don't have ruts like mammals do…"

"I told you already, Lance. I'm not a reptile, I'm a dragon shape-shifter."

"Right…" Lance sighed, tapping his leg to will his mind to a different topic. No matter what he did, though, his mind always came back to their situation. "...a 'rut' is a seasonal period in which a male experiences an intense urge to breed, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

Lance could feel his pants tightening as he imagined Shiro's massive, muscular figure panting, red in the face, eyes wild with a need to breed something. "...what does it feel like?"

"...is this for your research? For the book you wish to write on my kind?"

His eyes widened. The thought hadn't even occurred to him. "Yes. Yes it is. I need all of the research. How does it feel? Explain it in as much detail as you can…"

He was doing his best to at least avoid looking at Shiro, but even with his eyes focused on the ceiling he could hear that growing growl behind Shiro's voice; the sound of a creature lusting over sex.

"I've never talked about it before...it's like a pull. It feels like something is tugging at your body, heating you up from the inside out until you need to release that heat _inside_ of something. The longer you go without release, the stronger that pull gets. Sometimes you become restless, your mind gets fuzzy without you knowing it...you feel the urge to jump every moving thing around you."

Lance did everything he could to suppress the moan that tried to escape him, eyes squeezing shut. _Jump every moving thing…_

He suddenly decided to jump to his feet, pacing back and forth in front of the couch—for no specific reason, of course.

"You probably won't get it no matter how much I talk about it. It isn't a human thing, after all."

"Mmm...no, I suppose I wouldn't know what it's like to lust for sex that badly." Lance shuddered at his own words. "I'll never know what it's like to...to want to fuck every moving thing…" He shuddered again as he imagined Shiro losing control. "What it's like to have such an intense, primal need to fuck and breed and fill someone else with your—"

"Lance."

He turned to glance at Shiro upon hearing his name—that'd been a mistake. His eyes immediately latched onto Shiro's massive green cock, pointing outwards straight at him like a fucking ruler, with that _pulsing_ sac of balls hanging heavily beneath it. They were literally pulsing, the balls visibly inflating and deflating against the sac to emphasize the obscene amounts of hot semen the dragon-man must carry in his package.

"Lance, you're…"

His eyes slowly managed to tear themselves away from Shiro's cock to look him in the eyes, following them to his own crotch, which was bulging out of his pants.

"Fuck! I'm sorry!" He wasn't. Despite that, he still turned away so Shiro didn't have to see.

"It's okay, Lance. I guess that just means I'm not the only hard one here." Shiro laughed.

 _What the fuck, there is no way he's in an 'I-need-sex-right-now' mood like he's saying he's in, he's way too chill about this…_

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Lance. I would feel a little embarrassed too if you were looking at me, but I'm not at full size yet, so it isn't as bad for me."

Lance's heart nearly burst out of its cage at that, and suddenly the only thing his mind could focus on was the image of Shiro's massive cock hardening even further until it was standing at attention up to his abs. If he were an anime character, he'd be sprouting a nosebleed.

"Are you okay?" Shiro took a step back. "If I'm bad for you, I'll leave, you don't have to—"

"Don't leave!" Lance caught Shiro's hand, breaths coming out in wild gasps now. God, he was going to drive himself nuts...nuts...he wanted Shiro to go nuts on him…

"Lance?" Shiro tilted his head, tail swaying back and forth slowly, and that was what did it for Lance. The contrast between Shiro's pure, innocent personality and his massive cock, sexy abs, and supposed urge to breed had Lance drooling.

"Let me take care of your rut!" He blurted out, stepping forward with a hand clutched to his jacket, ready to strip. "I can take care of it for you, I promise!"

Shiro's eyes widened, and finally, Lance thought he could see those golden irises glistening with lust as he stared down at him. "...what are you saying? That's dangerous for you—"

"Please!" Lance was trembling with lust now that he was this close to Shiro's semi-hard cock. "I want to. I...I need it."

They stared each other down longer as Lance did everything in his power to seduce Shiro with his eyes. Then, Shiro smacked his fist against his palm, eyes lighting up.

"Oh! I see! You need it for research?"

Lance's shoulders dropped. This man was supposed to be tripping on hormones, but he just could not take a hint. It was good enough for Lance though as he threw off his jacket and walked behind Shiro.

"Yes. I need it for research. I want to experience your rut first hand." That much was true. In fact, it was all true. He could certainly use this for research purposes...except, that was only his secondary objective at the moment.

"...if you say so, Lance…" Shiro's eyes suddenly glossed over with a diluted glassiness, and his shoulders visibly tensed with his husky breaths. "...do whatever you want with my body. I won't touch you; it'll get dangerous if I touch you."

Lance moaned and pressed his hands against Shiro's torso, drinking in the scent of the beautiful dragon-man. It was incredible—Shiro was finally letting his lust show, his primal desire, and yet, he still had enough self control to restrain himself from being dangerous. Lance, on the other hand, had every intention of taking Shiro's "do whatever you want with my body" suggestion as far as he possibly could; not to mention the fact that the thought of things getting dangerous if Shiro did anything at all was way too arousing.

"You smell really good on your rut, don't you…" He hugged Shiro's side and pressed his face just beneath his nipple as Shiro shuddered and glanced down at him.

"Yes, we release the scent of pure sex on our rut to lure partners…"

"Lure..." Lance repeated, eyes glazing over even more as his hands roamed Shiro's abs. "Oh man, I've wanted to touch these babies for so long…" He smiled to himself as he ran his hand over every dip in muscle and delicately fingered each and every scale along Shiro's green skin.

"S-so long?" Shiro questioned, wincing as Lance's hands rubbed over his chest.

"Mmm...of course, you gigantic hunk. Every time I see you, you're showing off those abs, letting your cock and balls sway between your legs with every step you take...I think about you at night sometimes…" He let his taboo confession slip out, past the point of caring as Shiro stared at him.

"I'm surprised. I never knew you thought things like that."

"Course you never knew, you never know anything. You didn't even understand the concept of clothes when I first brought it up…you still probably don't understand."

"Lance, that's not nice…" Shiro muttered.

Lance frowned up at him, knocking against his abs like wood. "You know, as much as I love how approachable you are for a dragon, don't you think you could act a bit more sex-crazed right now?"

Shiro frowned back as Lance clung to his shoulder. "I don't wish to scare you, Lance."

"What's scaring me right now is how relaxed you are."

"I don't wish to hurt you. I'm a dragon and you're a human. Humans break."

Lance frowned more, leaning up on his tiptoes to poke Shiro's face. "Thanks for stating what species we are, captain obvious. Besides, are you calling me fragile? Who's the one not being nice, now?"

Shiro's eyes widened a fraction as his cheek squelched from Lance's poke. "I'm sorry. I like humans. I like you too, Lance. Not fragile."

Roses of red began tinting Lance's face as he and Shiro held each other's gazes. Honestly, Lance just wanted a taste of Shiro's cock right now, but the dragon-man was being way too adorable…if he got any more fluff, Lance might lose his lust...

"I'm hard." Shiro stated innocently, staring down at his cock. Naturally, Lance's eyes followed, and _holy fucking shit_ , scratch everything he just said, his lust wasn't going away any time soon.

He dropped to his knees in a heartbeat, drool spilling over the sides of his mouth as Shiro's cock stood at full attention just above his face, tainting both him and the room with its heavy musk.

"It's so thick, like a fucking tree branch…" He observed, pausing to relish in the mere sight of it.

"Tree branches come in lots of sizes," Shiro pointed out.

Lance ignored that and poked it with a finger, moaning as he watched it bounced up and down. It was hot to the touch—hotter than Lance's own dick ever felt in his hand. The hottest thing of all, though, was watching Shiro's balls bounce as they continued inflating and deflating in the sac.

"Your balls are fucking breathing, dude…like they're alive or something."

Shiro's face reddened. "Th-they aren't...they aren't alive!"

Lance tilted his head, briefly wondering if he'd just said something offensive to a dragon, or if Shiro, being the dragon he was, had just somehow misinterpreted his words.

"My...they can _make_ living things, but they themselves aren't alive…"

This time it was Lance's turn to have his face turn redder as he stared at the mesmerizing balls. He had most certainly not been talking about Shiro's fertility, but damn if his reaction wasn't both hot and adorable at the same time.

"Don't mind if I head in for a taste, then." Lance leaned up on his haunches and swiped his tongue against Shiro's balls, shivers running up his spine.

Shiro shivered, too, subconsciously bucking his hips forward.

Lance couldn't help but grin at that. "So you are in a rut, after all."

The dragon-man's face reddened. "I don't wish to—"

"Hurt me, yeah, I know," Lance muttered, lips dragging across his lips as he watched those balls 'breathe'. That would change. He would make Shiro want to hurt him. He would make Shiro want him with everything he had.

His tongue trailed the bottom of Shiro's sac, which was surprisingly firm—definitely not as soft as a human's.

He traced his way up Shiro's balls, moaning as he felt them pulse against his tongue, before he brought his mouth to the base of Shiro's thick cock, leaving his balls with a promise to let them empty out soon.

"Lance…" Shiro breathed out, eyes watching his work religiously. "...what are you doing? Aren't you going to get ready with your hole?"

Lance's eyes widened a fraction, and he felt his ego doubling as he sat back and grinned seductively up at Shiro. "You're already getting impatient? Well, that's about more of what I was expecting since you're supposedly in a rut…"

Shiro tilted his head in that adorable way he always did. "'Impatient'? I just wanted to know what you were doing with your mouth."

The air, though heavy with heat like a sauna, suddenly grew still as Lance blinked up at Shiro in disbelief.

"...it's called foreplay. Oral sex. Dick sucking. A blowjob?"

Shiro's brows just furrowed with a deeper level of confusion with each word as Lance sighed and massaged his forehead. In retrospect, though, it wasn't that hard to believe that dragons wouldn't understand oral sex, given their sharp set of teeth.

His excitement rekindled as he pressed his cheek against Shiro's burning cock, smiling and inhaling the scent of his sex. "Guess I'll just have to give _you_ something you could never imagine…"

"Lance…" Shiro cautioned, visibly tensing up as Lance ran his tongue up the underside of Shiro's cock. Thankfully, it wasn't hot to the point where it would burn him—not that that would've stopped Lance.

"Tell me if you like it, Shiro…" Lance waggled his eyebrows up at him before wrapping both hands around the thick cock, pumping it lightly as he moved to stare the head straight on.

"It doesn't feel like sex."

Lance licked his lips. There; that _had_ to be impatience. "It will. Give me a hot sec." He wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking lightly while his tongue swirled circles around it. The cock was as long as his face was tall and as thick as his mouth could stretch, but that only made it all the hotter for Lance as he forced his head down on the cock more, jaw aching as he opened up wide.

Within several seconds, however, he began to choke on the overwhelming size and scent, rearing back to sputter and cough all over the floor.

"Lance!" Shiro began crouching down, but Lance was quick to recover with a grin.

"Wow, that thing is amazing…" _Everything I could've hoped for._ He wrapped his lips back around the swollen head with a vengeance, eyes squeezing shut with focus. His hands pumped the lower base of the shaft, fingers massaging along the length, eliciting a heavy sigh from Shiro.

He glanced up, pride swelling at the look of relief on Shiro's face. The dragon-man had his eyes shut, steam billowing out from his nostrils.

Lance let the momentum drive him, going down on the cock once more, hands guiding his way down as he successfully swallowed the first third of the cock.

Shiro growled, tail smacking the ground behind him, egging Lance on.

He hummed around the cock, eyes squeezing shut as he relaxed his throat and slid forward as naturally as possible. Only once he felt comfortable enough having that massive third arm poking his throat did he finally attempt to give it some suction.

Another deep growl escaped Shiro as his tail swiped across the floor harder. Property damage was the last thing on Lance's mind, though, as his hands began twisting together around the base of Shiro's cock like he was trying to twist open a bottle of cum.

Sucking was rather difficult given that his airway was pretty much completely blocked by Shiro's fat cock head, so instead he began pulling his head back.

Shiro's nostrils made a smaller puff that he could only interpret as disappointment, which just furthered his inner grin. The moment Shiro's tail drooped at the sight of Lance about to pull off his cock, he shoved his face forward again against his hands, marking the farthest he could take the cock down his throat without gagging.

Shiro snarled, chest heaving forward as his tail swiped across the floor again, scales grating across it as he bucked his hips forward.

Lance's pride swelled as he twisted his hands together against the remains of the cock that he couldn't swallow.

He pulled back again, repeating the action of spearing the cock down his mouth until he was bobbing up and down the head, slowly quickening his pace the more his throat adjusted to the abusive size of the cock.

Lance had never tasted human dick or any dick before, but Shiro had a distinct flavor that somehow tasted the same as the musky scent it emitted.

As his hands and mouth worked laboriously with an ever increasing lust, he noticed Shiro's cock steadily increasing in surface heat, which could only mean it was heating up even more beneath the surface.

He pulled back to run his tongue over his lips before slobbering against the head of Shiro's cock, head going light.

"Mmm...your cock is so hot~" He giggled at his own pun, rubbing the scorching cock all over his face, coating himself in its dirty scent. "So hot...I want to taste everything...I want to feel everything your cock can do to me…"

Shiro's face was slightly scrunched up with pleasure, but other than that, his golden irises were wide as they stared at the sight of Lance worshipping his cock. "You like it a lot…"

 _You have no idea_ , Lance thought to himself. He rested his tongue just beneath the head, rocking back and forth with his mouth open wide so Shiro could watch the head of his cock enter his mouth.

"Lance…!" Shiro's face scrunched up more, a red hue lighting his cheeks up as he bucked his hips forward. Clearly the view was getting to him. "Keep going…"

Larger amounts of steam and heat were leaving his panting body now, and that had to mean something.

Shiro's low groaning noises had Lance's attention fixed on him. He pulled his mouth back, jerking Shiro off with both hands, eyes wide and entranced by the sight of Shiro's swelling cock head rolling back and forth in his hands while Shiro himself was groaning and wincing.

Lance's own cock was painfully hard in his pants as he rocked his own hips forward to match Shiro's movements, moaning in pleasure at the minimal friction his tight boxers offered. "So good Shiro...are you gonna cum yet? Are you gonna give me a taste?" His tongue lolled out, dipping against the slit of Shiro's cock, which rewarded him with drops of precum. "I want it...I want a taste…"

"Mmnn…! Lance!" Shiro's head rolled back in a roar as his tail scraped across the floor back and forth harder, resembling a dog wagging its tail in agitation.

Adrenaline had Lance trembling as he desperately jerked Shiro's cock harder, faster, tongue continuing its sloppy assault around the head and slit. "You're close, aren't you? I know you are. I know you're about to explode in my mouth." Lance's hips rolled forward as he imagined Shiro drowning him in sticky fluids.

"You're...too…!" Shiro's growls were growing louder as his tail slammed into the floor—the dragon-man was physically restraining himself from reaching forward with his claws.

Lance smirked, but all expression left his face when he noticed Shiro's balls pulsing faster inside of his sac than ever before, as if matching the heaving of Shiro's chest.

He reached down to cup the steaming sac, tongue swiping across his lips. "Amazing...it's so good...cum for me Shiro...show me." He began squeezing Shiro's balls up against his perineum due to his inability to fit the entire sac in one hand. "Cum, Shiro! Show me what these baby-makers of yours can do!"

"D-don't call it that…!" Shiro's face was reddening even more as the steam from his nostrils reached Lance even as he towered high above him.

"I need it Shiro…" His mouth stretched in preparation for the big finale, and as soon as he yanked against Shiro's balls, he shoved his cock into Lance's mouth, much to his surprise.

"LANCE!" His roar shook the entire house as his cock erupted with thick seed, flooding Lance's mouth and spilling over the sides within the first shot.

Lance's eyes were straining from how wide they were as he squeezed Shiro's balls even harder, as if to push even more cum out of him, which was ludicrous considering the torrent of cum already staining his face and chin.

There was no pause between loads; Shiro's cock kept flooding over with more and more cum, each shot burning Lance's mouth and skin a little wherever it touched him.

He continued jerking Shiro off with one hand, desperately milking him through his climax. It was as though Shiro's balls didn't have a stop button; rich, white semen continued pouring down his cock, running down the underbelly and dripping off of his violently convulsing balls like a fountain.

Lance immediately dragged his tongue over the balls and up the underside of his cock, but there was still too much cum for him to lick up as it stuck to his hair and face and cheek and eyelids, and even more continued overflowing when his lips reached the tip.

His eyes were completely dilated and focused on Shiro's endlessly spilling dick. He figured he wasn't helping by continuing to rub his cock and squeeze his throbbing balls, but he honestly didn't care at this point.

"Ah...ha...more...it's so good…" His tongue desperately swiped over the head, but as always, he was overwhelmed by the tsunami of cum that surged out of his cock. It really was like his balls were breathing cum out as Lance gave up on swallowing it all and instead just crouched below in wait, letting the thick, dripping fluid coat his body.

Shiro's chest was heaving heavily, sweat glistening his muscles as his face remained screwed tightly together in ecstasy. When he slitted an eye open, the sight of Lance's face completely blissed out on his cum had him throwing his head back in a moan. Lance felt his balls throb several times before even more cum was gushing out onto Lance's face.

Lance had never felt so blessed before as he desperately humped forward in his pants, panting with his tongue out like a bitch in heat. Then, when Shiro rolled his hips forward once more, getting his sloppy cock head all over Lance's face, he felt a spike of heat rush through his body.

"Shiro—! Ah! Fuck!" He stared into Shiro's gleaming, lust-filled eyes and let that send him over as his cock spasmed inside of his boxers, making a mess of himself from just the sight and taste of Shiro's cock and cum.

His orgasm was over before Shiro's was, though the dragon's cock finally stopped leaking shortly afterwards. The entire shaft was covered in white seed that continued to leak downwards, and the swollen head was a filthy mess of sticky fluids.

Lance's smile couldn't get any wider as he fell back onto his butt and kicked his pants and boxers off to show off his messy cock. "Look what you did to me, Shiro...you made me cum without even one touch…"

Shiro's eyes widened all over again, and Lance half expected another absurd load to start shooting from his cock.

"It's good…" Shiro panted out, steam puffing out of his mouth. "Very good...I like your mouth on my cock."

Lance grinned and propped himself back up, licking at the cock and grinning at the way the cum stuck to his tongue while his own spent cock bounced in between his spread legs. "Mmm...and it's still so hard…"

"I am on my rut. It isn't enough to release. A rut is an urge to breed."

Music to Lance's ears. He let himself fall onto his back, spreading his legs wide. "You're dying to breed, right? Breed me, then."

Shiro's face went deep red as he tensed up. "I-I can't...you're human. You can't be—"

"Not literally." Lance rolled his eyes. "But a hole should be enough, right? If you want me to be more literal…" He grinned and reached over himself to spread his cheeks with two fingers. " _Fuck me_."

"Lance…"

"Fuck me!"

Shiro seemed frozen in place, as if fighting a silent battle between his body and mind. Eventually, he took a step back. "I don't know, Lance…"

"What, do you not want to fuck me?" He leaned forward to grab Shiro's cock. "Just take your rut out on me...I want it...I want you to fuck—"

"I want it too!" Shiro's eyes flashed red as he pinned Lance to the floor. Every breath rumbled deep within his chest, and he eyed Lance with growing hunger as his massive cock pressed between his ass cheeks. "I want to fuck you, too! You think I don't want that?! Of course I do! I want to fuck you, I want to open you up with my cock and leave your body beaten and bruised and ringing with pleasure, I want to mold your insides to the shape of my cock until you're beyond repair!"

Lance's eyes were almost as wide and wild as Shiro's as he felt his heart pounding against his chest. The dragon above him looked ready to take whatever it wanted from him, be it his body or his life. He spread his legs wider, inviting Shiro to do everything he just said...but instead, Shiro rubbed his face against Lance's cheek with a high-pitched whine.

"I don't want to hurt you, though, Lance…"

His racing heart melted a bit as the massive dragon-man whimpered and nuzzled him, cock still rubbing in between his ass cheeks. He couldn't stop himself from gently kissing the side of Shiro's head.

"It's okay...I want you to hurt me."

Shiro pulled back with wide eyes, wet and gleaming, but Lance acted before he could speak, scooping up some of the dragon cum on his body to spread it to his hole.

"L-Lance?"

"Shhh...you just sit tight and watch, and I'll get myself ready…" Lance's smile was silk as he worked two fingers into his hole, moaning at the stretch of his walls. He couldn't wait to make himself the perfect nest for Shiro's cock.

As the thick cock towered above his body, however, the shadow cast upon him made it clear he would only get split in half without extra preparation.

"Wait one second. Seriously, don't go anywhere. If I come back to find out you've left without giving me your dick…"

"I won't go anywhere."

He smiled and hoisted himself up, patting Shiro's face. "Of course you won't."

Despite Shiro's promise, he moved as quickly as he could to grab his bottle of lube from his room. As he came back to the living room, he noticed the claw marks on his wrists from Shiro pinning him down. It was so easy for him to leave marks on him…

"What's wrong?" Shiro cocked his head to the side as Lance stood in the doorway, quickly regaining his attention.

"Nothing." He smirked and presented himself on his back to Shiro once more. "In fact, everything is perfect now…"

"So then should I…? Lance?"

Lance grinned and worked his lubed up fingers into his hole, raising his legs up so Shiro could get the full view. "What's wrong? Never seen anything like this before?"

"Your hole is very small, Lance."

He offered the bottle of lube to Shiro while his fingers stretched his walls in three different directions. "You should get this on your cock, then. It'll make things go much smoother."

"This?" Shiro observed the bottle in his hands a bit, gasping in surprise when it opened up, coating his hand in liquid. His gaze then fell to his cock per Lance's instructions. "...okay. I trust you, Lance."

"Good…" Lance's head rolled back against the floor as his fingers disappeared inside of his hole completely. A part of him wondered if he should grab one of his green dildos to help stretch him out even more, but Shiro was quick to finish pouring the entire bottle over his massive cock...and if Shiro was done waiting, then Lance was done, too.

He scrambled up onto all fours to assume a more animalistic position of mating, legs spread wide to offer his eager hole. "Take me. Take me, Shiro…"

No further words were needed as Shiro grabbed ahold of his hips and fell to his knees to line up his cock against his waiting entrance. His breaths were low and heavy with the natural urge to rut and breed.

Time hung in suspension like the calm before the storm, with Lance's stomach tightening into a knot. Then, Shiro's cock pushed past the initial ring of muscles of Lance's ass, and the ordeal began.

"Fuck!" His nails dug into the floor as his chest fell forward, but his muscles somehow managed to keep him on all fours as electricity tore at every atom of his body. Shiro's cock was pushing past his entrance, stretching his wet walls beyond anything imaginable, and he showed no signs of wishing to stop.

For all his talk earlier, Lance was suddenly unsure how he was going to manage as he desperately chewed his lower lip until it couldn't move, couldn't cry out for mercy. His body was splitting at the seams, but he strained his eyes shut and let Shiro's heavy sighs calm his own nerves.

Shiro was relishing in it. Shiro was fulfilling his rut, and that was what mattered.

"Lance? Are you hurt? Tell me to stop." Shiro's tail wrapped around him worriedly, protectively.

He shook his head adamantly as the room spun around him, chest surging with pain. Only once the pang in his lungs surpassed the throbbing of the rest of his body did he realize it was because he hadn't taken a breath yet.

"No...don't you dare stop…" He nibbled against Shiro's tail teasingly, chest heaving. Once he began to reel air back into his body, his walls relaxed around their massive intruder, and he managed to grin back at Shiro.

That was enough of a sign for the suddenly impatient Shiro to slide his cock farther in, growls rising in his throat. His tail fell back behind him again, scales grating against the floor. There would surely be marks afterwards.

Lance's body continued aching from the very pit of his stomach as more dragon cock entered him, but once his walls were clamped around the base, he could only sigh in satisfaction.

"Lance? Are you okay?"

His hand roamed down his own chest, teasingly brushing his own nipples before his palm pressed against his lower stomach. A smile danced across his face at the bulge.

"I'm more than okay, baby...you're so fucking huge…"

"Didn't you already see my size earlier?"

"Seeing it is one thing," Lance's tongue swiped across his lips as his palm rubbed against the bulge that was the head of Shiro's cock. "But feeling it is something else entirely...come on, dragon-man. Let me feel it."

"Let you…?"

"Move!"

That spurred Shiro into action as he pulled back a bit faster than Lance would've liked, though the pain of the sudden stretch had shivers running up Lance's body. Then, when Shiro's cock shoved its way past his walls once more, his entire body flared with heat.

"Shiro!"

"Lance…" Shiro answered as if it were mandatory, immediately pulling back to ram his cock forward once more.

Guttural curses escaped Lance, but he couldn't make out any of them as Shiro's cock speared him again and again, leaving him with a faint ringing sensation in both ears.

Whatever he was saying, it must've been egging Shiro on. His thrusts successively quickened, and Lance's walls couldn't even keep up with clenching around the fat size of his cock as he tore through Lance's ass.

His virginity was null and void, handed over to Shiro on a silver platter, and his sanity might as well have followed suit. White, hot, searing pleasure enveloped him from the inside out, walls melting and molding around the shape of Shiro's massive cock.

Shiro was fucking him, rutting him, ruining him. Steam billowed from his mouth and nostrils, the heat between their bodies blending until Lance's eyes were wide open, vision a constant flash of black, white, and red.

Claws dug into his waist, the pain somehow heightening his awareness until he was desperately pushing his ass back against the violence that was Shiro's thrusts.

"Oh god…" His hands searched for something to hold onto, but the ground was empty, leaving him to drown in his euphoria as Shiro growled and hammered at his already-wrecked hole. "Oh god, oh god, oh god…!"

The constant slapping of Shiro's balls against his backside became lost in their shared growls and moans and cries, and though Lance could feel each time the massive sac hit him, keeping track of Shiro's thrusts was a lost cause.

His spinning head collapsed to the floor as wave after wave of ecstasy seized his body, but before he could black out completely, Shiro's cock rammed into his prostate.

"Fuck!" Lance's entire body revived itself as his back arched like a bow, eyes shooting wide open to stare at the ceiling, which was strangely wavy.

Shiro's cock hit his prostate again, this time sending Lance into a scream of hysteria as he clawed at the floor even harder, pleasure radiating from every bone in his body.

"Holy c-crow! Shiro…! FUCK, Shiro!"

Loud roars sounded from behind him as Shiro pulled Lance's body back against his cock with each thrust, striking his prostate each time.

Stars danced across Lance's vision as his mouth gaped wide open. "Fuck me! Shiro! Fuck me with your monster cock! Split me in half! Break me!"

"Lance…!" Shiro's voice trembled as he bruised Lance's prostate with his massive cock, beating it and abusing it over and over again as Lance's eyes stretched wider and wider.

The world itself caved in on him as his body shuddered, cum shooting from his cock onto the floor. As his legs gave out, Shiro took over them completely, raising them off the floor as he fucked Lance through his prostate orgasm.

His chin was a mess of spit, and his eyes were rolled up. Blinking was no longer a luxury his mind remembered; all his focus was on the surges of ecstasy rolling into his body from Shiro's rut. His body spasmed with every thrust, and he threw his head back as Shiro fucked him harder.

"Lance! I'm…"

"Cum!" His voice had its own hungry growl now as he turned over his shoulder. "Fill me up!"

That was all it took before Shiro was roaring, abs clenching tightly together as his balls grinded against Lance's ravaged hole.

The initial torrent of hot dragon seed had Lance screaming, and despite his eyes being wide open, he could only see white.

Fire itself spilled into Lance from Shiro's cock, igniting his veins as thick cum gushed into him like an endless hose.

Shiro's balls were pressed tightly against his entrance, letting him feel every violent pulse of the sac as it pushed load after load into his body. Within seconds, Shiro's scorching cum was in his belly, lighting a fire within him as Lance desperately grinded back against his throbbing balls.

"Fuck, Lance...it's all going inside...of you…"

He smiled dazedly, hand tracing down his stomach past his own cock to seize Shiro's balls in his fingers, pushing them against his entrance even more with a moan. Squeezing his balls while they were physically pumping cum out was quickly becoming an addiction.

The heat in his body continued escalating with every shot of cum until he was trembling, elbows dropping his body to the floor uselessly. Still, Shiro growled and grinded his cock forward, staining Lance's prostate with his seed.

Lance desperately began blinking, panting, eyes scanning the spinning room. His body burned from the inside out...it burned so nicely...Shiro was melting away his insides, melting away everything he once knew about himself…

"Shiro!" He was scrambling to his feet before he could even comprehend what was happening, arms wrapping around Shiro's sculpted torso as best as he could to sit on his cock, ass pressing against his balls.

Shiro roared in what must've been the equivalent of a gasp as his hand came around Lance, claws raking down below his shoulder, leaving several massive red gash marks across his entire back.

Fire instantly shot through Lance's body.

"S-sorry! Lance!"

Lance glanced back at the deep claw mark, tongue swiping over his lips. "More."

"What?" Shiro's face was adorably red, but the dragon-man's blush was hardly in Lance's vision as he grinded himself down and rode Shiro's massive cock, cum still shooting up into him.

"Give me more!" Lance's own nails dug into Shiro's arms uselessly. "Claw me! Mark me! Fuck me! Break me!"

Shiro's eyes widened as Lance bounced on his cock, cum pouring out of his body in a mess of white around their crotches.

The sight of his own seed splashing beneath Lance made Shiro's claws find their way to Lance's body again, a low growl rumbling from his throat. Red gashes appeared wherever he touched Lance as they made eye contact.

"Shir—!"

Shiro's roar froze sound itself as he lifted Lance effortlessly, claws digging into his skin before he slammed him down on his cock.

Lance couldn't even scream or cry out, desperately grabbing onto scaled arms like the helpless morsel he was as his body was slammed up and down Shiro's cock.

The cum had never stopped flooding his body, but now that Shiro was fucking him like this again, his pulsing balls pumped harder against Lance's ass. Violent roars filled the house, and Shiro's eyes seemed to lack pupils as his cumming cock tore Lance's body asunder once more.

Claws sank into his shoulder, his chest, his thighs, marking him with wounds as Shiro fucked him with full intentions to break him completely.

All connection to his consciousness faded as Lance's back curved upwards, and he became nothing more than a tool for Shiro's rut. His own cock came multiple times, but Shiro's cum was a never ending fountain of burning seed that corrupted every inch of Lance's body.

Hours ago, he had been a virgin. Now, he was a messy waste bin for Shiro's pent up dragon seed.

When vision came back to him, his eyes were still open, indicating that they had never shut even as he lost all sense of reality. He was slumped against Shiro's body, all of his weight held up by Shiro's cock as his balls pulsed with climax.

"You're a monster…" Lance whispered hoarsely, sliding off his cock and falling to the floor like a limp piece of meat. "A fucking monster...I need…" He slowly crawled forward, tongue tracing the underbelly of Shiro's iron-hard cock to lap up the remaining seed spilling from the head.

Thick, white liquid stained Lance's face in his attempt to taste Shiro's seed. It made no difference to him. He held the cock steady in one hand, mouth wide open with his tongue lolling out to receive Shiro's spunk. His eyes had mellowed out, completely spent.

Just like before, Shiro's cock seemed to unleash a never ending stream of cum, and when his balls finally pushed out their last few loads, Lance was already caked in the substance both inside and out. Still, he ran his tongue over the massive head of Shiro's cock, lips wrapping around the tip to suck and clean it off.

Shiro leaned back with a sigh, hips bucking forward as his tail scraped across the floor, leaving permanent marks in its wake. Permanent reminders of what had happened there.

Lance stumbled back and collapsed against the couch, eyes fluttering shut as his hands rested on his stomach, still hot and full with cum.

"Rut…" Shiro followed Lance to the couch, scooping Lance into his chest and curling around him as Lance lazily leaned into his touch.

"What...you still need to rut?"

Shiro shook his head, eyes drooping just as much as Lance's as his green cock finally began shrinking. "No...you made me rut. I'm done."

Lance snickered and pressed his head beneath Shiro's chin. "You talk so cutely, but sometimes it's hard to understand what you're trying to say."

"That's not nice, Lance…" He nuzzled into Lance's hair, steam absent from his breaths. "Are you okay? Humans shouldn't be filled with dragon seed. I was too much."

"You wish! Nothing's too much for me…" He trailed off with a yawn as their combined body heat heightened his exhaustion.

"You're really okay? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a gentle giant, I know. Come on," he clutched Shiro's arm as it wrapped around him. "Let's sleep…"

"But my claws, they hurt you. Your body is red."

"And your body is green."

"Lance, you're not dying, are you?"

He squinted an eye open as Shiro turned him around to face him, eyes growing wetter.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you. Don't die, Lance. I like you."

"Don't worry, you big doofus. I'm not dying. I'm just tired." He perked his head up to kiss Shiro's nose, giggling at the way the dragon-man blinked in surprise. "I like you, too. Your filthy seed is still dripping from my hole."

Shiro's face went red again, but this time, he pressed their heads together. "You smell like me...I like it."

"I like it, too."

"I want to nest here with you."

His lips curled upwards as Shiro's arms pulled him in close. "I want to nest here with you, too."

"Can we? Even though I'm a…"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Lance smiled, cupping the side of Shiro's face gently. "We can."

Shiro released a rumbling sound from within his throat that almost sounded like a purr as they cuddled together in the aftermath of their rut.

"Okay." He leaned into Lance's touch, both of their eyes slowly falling shut. "We can."

* * *

 **Shiro is such a precious bean in this while Lance is the one lusting for him, I love them so much. Anyways, reminder to check out the links to the art this fic is based off of (by manicramzic) on my profile!**

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


End file.
